While you were Sleeping
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Sleep is the only thing on Lisbon's mind late one night as she arrives home after an exhausting day on the job. Little does she know, she will soon be host to a very unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

3

**Author's note: ** This is the first time that I have posted anything in a very long time. It is good to finally be back. This story has been in my notebook for a while now. It's based off of an idea I got during my morning commute. Also, this in un-beta'd and my first story in this Fandom so pardon any errors. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** Neither "The Mentalist" nor anything associated with it belongs to me.

**While you were Sleeping: Chapter 1 **

Sleep is the only thing occupying Agent Lisbon's mind as she enters her apartment. Her feet seem to weigh fifty pounds each as she removes her boots by the door before tossing her bag and jacket onto the couch on her way to the bathroom through the living room. As quickly as her exhausted, sore body allows Lisbon removes her work clothes, leaving them in a pile on the tile floor in favor of her favorite well-worn jersey. Half asleep already she brushes her teeth and washes her face. Finally, Lisbon exits the bathroom and collapses onto her bed in the darkness, not even bothering to pull back the covers. She is fully asleep before her body has a chance to warm the mattress.

A time later, Agent Lisbon is roused from a deep sleep by a presence around her. It is heavy; it holds her down, and it is hot. There is also a pain radiating from her neck. Groggily she tries to turn over and sink further into the down comforter in order to get back to sleep and ignore this disturbance; however, the weight around her prohibits her from moving. The pain in her neck gets sharper, more severe.

"My lovely dear Teresa, I wouldn't try to move if I were you. It is not a part of my plan for you to die **tonight. ** No, I need you alive for a while longer. Patrick must witness your sufferable death" a voice speaks from above Lisbon.

Instantly she stills beneath the sheets. Still her eyes remain closed. She figures she must be dreaming about the case or a case. Yet, suddenly the pain in her neck spreads from ear to ear, causing her to cry out and her eyes to fly open. When they do, Lisbon gasps audibly in shock at the presence above her. In the abrupt stillness of the moment the only thing Lisbon is aware of besides the pain is the blood streaming down her neck and pooling at her clavicle and soaking the collar of her jersey.

"No my dear, you are not dreaming. It is really me, in the flesh" Red John chuckles at his misplaced attempt at humor.

All Lisbon can do is stare into the brown eyes of the man who has wrecked havoc on her and her team's life for a decade, the man whom Jane is devoting his life to find. Her bedroom is now lit- Red John turned on all of the lights. He is wearing all black except for the red in his grotesque mask. Lisbon knows all too well that he will leave no evidence of his presence so she commits every detail of this encounter to memory. Right now she is wishing desperately that her memory palace was a magnificent as Jane's.

"Wh-…Ho…" Lisbon attempts to speak but finds her voice will not come.

Red John meanwhile draws the knife deeper into her flesh causing tears to pool at the corners of her eyes. Lisbon tries in vain to reach up to the knife as well as to kick. Red John has her pinned down well; he is very strong and obviously well-trained. Her thoughts flash to her weapon and her phone, both in the living room and too far to get to. Even her personal weapon under her pillow is unreachable if it is even still there. No doubt Red John knows it is there; he knows the layout of her apartment and its contents Lisbon reckons.

"I know you and Patrick are well aware that his "happy memory you've never told anyone" is you Agent Lisbon. You two are smart, too smart for your own good so I know you've figured it out. Even Lorelei managed to figure out that you two love each other. Yes Agent Lisbon I will kill you; I will kill you in such a way that you suffer greatly while Patrick watches unable to save you as he says he always will. No matter what Patrick Jane will not be able to save you Teresa. I've changed the game and you two don't know the new rules."

Red John turns the knife so the flat, wide side presses into the flesh of Lisbon's air way. He leans all of his body weight over the knife, pressing down harder still. Red John's masked face is inches from Lisbon's as she begins to gasp for air, squirming the little she can. After a few moments her movements still and her body goes limp. Red John quietly gets off of Lisbon, and exits the bedroom, turning off the lights as he goes.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So here is chapter 2, finally. I apologize for making all of you wait, but life has been handing me some crap storms to deal with lately. As usual, I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Jane lies awake in his cot in the darkened CBI attic. He has just awoken from a dream about him and Lisbon. In it they were on the little patio area outside of his attic sitting on a blanket eating bear claws. The fact that he got any real sleep tonight is a surprise, and the fact that he had a real dream is an even bigger shocker. He doesn't get much chance to ponder this further as his phone signals to him that he has received two texts.

Picking up his phone, he notices the time: 3:47 A.M. When he flips open his phone however any hope of this just being Lisbon informing him of a case have vaporized when he reads the messages from said woman.

_Jane I need you help me_

_ Im at home please come now_

Instantly he is on his feet, shoving them into his shoes while fumbling around in the dark for his keys and wallet. Once these items are located he races from the attic towards his car with record speed.

"Lisbon?" Jane calls out immediately entering her apartment.

Her living room is dark; she doesn't answer his call.

"Lisbon?" he calls again, now flipping on a lamp.

The room is untouched, minus Lisbon's bag beside the couch where her jacket has been tossed. Jane also notices her boots, on their sides and unzipped on the floor as well. He continues on towards the kitchen flipping on a light there-again, the room is untouched, so he continues down the hall to the empty bathroom before coming at last to Lisbon's bedroom. The door is closed and no light streams from under it. Jane walks up to it placing a hand on the knob. A sense of déjà vu floods his system causing him to take a huge step back and pause for a moment. Then again he walks up and grips the doorknob; those familiar feelings of dread and panic wash over him. Still, he turns the knob.

Lisbon's bedroom is dark, yet there is a faint metallic smell mixed with something else, something unfamiliar hanging in the air. Jane feels along the wall next to the doorway for the light switch. With a shaking hand he flips it, dreading the scene he is about to uncover.

"Lisbon!" Jane chokes out, rushing to Lisbon's bedside where he instantly collapses to his knees.

He leans over and places his hand on her neck, careful of the gash slicing across it, checking for a pulse. His hand trembles so much he can't keep it in one place long enough to feel it. Jane's stomach is in knots; his head is spinning, and his pulse is racing.

"Lisbon, please it can't be you! Lisbon, you have to be alive! He can't have taken you too!"

Jane's voice is frantic and fraught with raw emotion as the tears stream down his cheeks, landing on Lisbon's still form. The mask is completely gone now. The face of a man broken once again is on display for all to see. Lisbon remains motionless in her bed. Her skin is more porcelain-like than usual. Jane moves his hand to grip her wrist, again trying to find a pulse. He is pretty sure he feels a faint one. This gives him just a glimmer of hope. He uses his free hand to pull his phone from his pocket and dial 9-11. Then he dials Cho and informs him of the situation and tells him to inform the rest of the team of the issue-that Red John has struck again and this time it is Lisbon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello Readers! Here is Chapter 3. I will update as frequently as I can. Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I have a few ideas for one shots scribbled on scratch paper that I hope to get up as soon as I can. As usual, I own nothing related to or belonging to The Mentalist.

Chapter 3

"Jane? Jane?" Lisbon asks frantically, thrashing around in her hospital bed as she becomes conscious.

"Lisbon, I am here. It's ok, I am here" Jane answers reaching out and gently taking her hand in his.

Her eyes finally open and she is met with Jane's form over hers. Relief washes over her and her pulse starts to slow. She swallows hard; her throat feels like sand paper, she aches all over, and she is completely drained. For a moment she just looks up at Jane into his blue eyes. Despite their surroundings they are the calm deep blue she loves so much. His face however is a mess of worry with traces of fear.

"How are you? Lisbon?" Jane asks delicately now grasping her hand tightly.

Lisbon looks down at herself in the hospital bed. There is an IV in her left arm along with monitor connections attached to her chest. Nasty bruises are scattered about her forearms. Something is prohibiting movement of her neck so she reaches up with her free hand to investigate. When her hand comes to rest on the bandage covering her neck she gasps audibly, eyes wide as she looks back up at Jane.

"I- Red John didn't kill me?" Lisbon asks, truly perplexed.

"No, my dear, he did not-not yet" Jane answers sternly.

"He said he's changing the game and we don't know the new rules."

"I know Lisbon, I know" Jane continues.

He runs his free hand through his curls, looking down as he does so. His whole body suddenly slumps as if in defeat, but his hold on Lisbon's hand remains.

"Lisbon, I have failed you tremendously. I should have followed you home anyway. Then Red John wouldn't have gotten this close."

"Jane it's not your fault. If he didn't get me tonight, then he would have and still will try another time. Don't blame yourself."

"Teresa, I said I would always save you and that I'd always protect you and I failed. How can you not see that?"

"Because this is Red John we are dealing with. I have already been on his radar for a while now. And he has people inside the CBI. He has moles who are watching our every move, waiting for the time to strike. And besides, if you would have followed me home what's not to say that Red John wouldn't have disabled you then came after me?" Lisbon explains.

"I wouldn't have let Red John get me. He wouldn't have gotten you either had I been there. From now on, Lisbon, we don't leave each other's sight. No matter what we will always be together."

"Jane-

"No buts Lisbon, this is the way it has to be. I will not let Red John take you from me."

Lisbon just looks a Jane. Jane looks back at her. They are locked in a staring match of sorts. Neither one of the pair wants to admit that they are wrong, not when it comes to Red John.

There is a knock on the hospital room door. Jane and Lisbon turn to see Cho in the doorway flanked by Rigsby and Van Pelt. Jane turns back to Lisbon seeking her permission for them to enter. She nods an okay as best as she can. Jane turns and nods to the team to let them know they can enter.

"Boss, Jane, as expected we didn't find any evidence that Red John was in the apartment let alone anything he left behind. Lisbon, we talked with your neighbors and no one claimed to see neither anyone out of the ordinary nor any strange vehicles near your place-also as expected" Cho explains after the three come to stand beside Lisbon's bed.

"How are you doing Boss? Can we get you anything?" Van Pelt asks concerned.

"Well, besides Red John's head on my tray table, I am okay Grace" Lisbon replies.

Jane has to chuckle and smile. That is his Lisbon, always the spitfire. And he has to relish in the irony of having Red John's head when he asked for Lisbon's head in a box.

"The question is what next? What's going to be our game plan?"Rigsby asks

"Well, I know my plan is to keep Lisbon safe. I plan to never leave her side. Wherever you see Lisbon you will see me." Jane explains.

"What I want to know is why did Red John come after Lisbon now? Why did he not kill her-what are his future plans with her, Jane, us? What prompted him to change the game after all of this time? Is he getting tired, bored perhaps?" Cho asks the team.

Everyone is silent, lost in thought. These are the issues at the core of the problem that is Red John. Finding answers to these questions are the keys to ending this game once and for all let alone winning it.

"That is our plan-we need to find the answers to Cho's queries. And we start with me. I am now the only one we know of besides Kristina Frye to have survived Red John's knife. While he didn't leave any evidence, we have me. I am the key to winning this game" Lisbon explains to her team.

They all nod in a silent understanding that their boss, their friend, their family member is right. Red John let Lisbon live for a reason. They have to figure out that reason. They also have to figure out just who Red John is. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Jane all can accomplish this, but not without Lisbon.


End file.
